doggy love revised
by legendarywarror
Summary: doggy love story revised. it's alot better then the earlier one. Chapter four is up. Lemon in the begining, you have been warned. adopted by me :D
1. Chapter 1

HIAZ, I am the legendary warror (takes out katana and cuts orochimaru in half length wise) oh and did I mention that I am COMPLETELY INSAIN??

Anyway I took over this story for narusaku69 because like many other people I wanted to see a decent ending, so I am just copying and pasteing the first four chapters so enjoy

I do not own naruto and I agree with narusaku, naruto would have a harem.

Well without further adue let the story begin!!

Naruto is with Sakura at the bridge and Kakashi just told them they had no training after they waited 3 hours for him. "Hey Sakura-chan do you want to go get ramen with me" asked Naruto. "No Naruto I don't Tsunade-sama has training and paper work for me to do" answered Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan the old hag can wait at least one bowel"  
Sakura starts to get mad and punches him with her monstrous strength sending him flying while shouting **"**DON'T CALL TSUNADE-SAMA THAT!"

Naruto goes flying and crashes a few yards away. Naruto now lays on the ground starts thinking about a different girl that has been on his mind a lot more then Sakura. She was truthfully way hotter then Sakura, older then Sakura, even bustier then Sakura-chan. Naruto slowly stands up and starts heading back to the village and heading to the ramen stand.

(meanwhile)  
Hana was getting dressed after her nice long hot shower and she was preparing to ask the guy she fell in love with 2 and half years ago at a party with family and friends to go out with her even if she is older then him. **'**Come on girl you can do this. You know you can, you can't back down like all the other times. God why did Kiba have to invite him over and introduce us, I haven't stop thinking of him since. I even had to restrain myself from jumping on him then and ripping his clothes off and fucking him like a wild dog in heat. Not to mention how I missed him when he went away for 2 and half years...'

She got dressed in a tight gray shirt that show a lot of cleavage along with her nipples and a little bit of her hot pink bra. She also was wearing some tight black shorts. She then went out to look for Naruto and while she is walking she ends up turning the heads of every guy she passes by. Causing their wives or girlfriends to get very pissed and hits them or punishes them.  
**"**Where can he be?"

Naruto is sitting at the ramen stand eating ramen, kinda depressed that Sakura rejected him again but has gotten use to it. "Man today is not my day." 'I'm glad Kiba got the guts to ask Hinata out, it's about time.' Hana Inuzuka walked in and sat right by him. "Hello Naruto." "uhh hi Hana-san" She orders some ramen and starts eating it and soon pays for her ramen and his, as he is finishing one and about to order another one she pulls him away quickly. "Hey I'm still eating."

She pulls him into a dark ally and pushes him against a wall and looks at him straight into never ending blue eyes. She breaths deeply. "willyoupleasegooutwithmeonadatewithmeandbemyboyfriendnaru-kun" she says very quickly. "uuhh what did you say Hana-san?" She breathes again and then slowly says "Will you please go out on a date with me and be my boyfriend Naru-kun? " He looks at her abit shocked at what she said and while he is standing there against the wall staring at her, she then starts to blush deeper then Hinata would when she was very near Naruto in her younger years. He looks at her and thinks about it and grins. "I would love to be your boyfriend and go out with you." She looks at him and smiles happily.

She pushes him against the wall and presses her chest against his body causing him to feel her erect nipple against his thin shirt since his jacket was unzipped and open. She kiss him on the mouth and runs her tongue against his lips asking for entrance which he allow and they start frenching for 5 

minutes. They pull apart and Naruto grins "That was great Hana-chan, so when shall I pick you up?" She smiles at him "Lets keep it a secret for awhile, I'll come to your place with lots of ingredients and cook you up a great supper and don't worry you don't need to tell me were you live I've been there." She grins and giggles a little "In fact, I even slept a few times there and cleaned up while you where gone" She steps back and skips out of the alley and heads back to the Inuzuka house hold, leaving Naruto in the alley.

The next chapter is going to be a flashback of when they first meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Own naruto not I, the credit from this chapter goes to narusaku69

Naruto was walked out of the alley a few minutes later. '_Man she is hot and very seductive._' Naruto laughs in his head but grins on the outside. '_She is right, we should keep it a secret for a while. Kiba is going to be so pissed when he finds out._' He laughs out loud. '_I still remember the day I first say her but I thought I didn't stand a chance._'

_  
(Flashback starts- 2 years when hana and naruto first met!)  
_Everybody is outside by the large pool at the inuzuka household. Naruto is sitting at the bar with Kiba. Naruto then looks over at the pool and thinks about changing into his swimming trunks and jumping in. He soon decides not to since Sakura-chan isn't here because Sasuke said it would have been a waste of his time to come. He then looks over by tree knowing Sasuke there '_Boy will she be sad when she finds out he really came._'

Naruto then look and saw the hottest girl he had ever laid his eye's on. He stares at her walking along the pool side in a tight red skimpy two piece swimsuit, but only the top was skimpy. Even if it's only top that's skimpy you would think that with that her mother wouldn't let her go out like that but then he saw bindings around her chest with most likely a waterproof seal. He keeps looking at her but doesn't notice the red fangs on her cheeks but sees her golden brown eyes staring back at him.

He then see Her ass and grins '_Damn look at that beautiful ass, I want some of that Honky Tonk Badonkadonk._' Naruto keeps watching "Damn that she is one hot babe." Kiba raises his head and looks around trying to see that hot girl that Naruto is talking about but only sees his sister. "Hot babe where?" "Kiba are you blind she is right in front of you." naruto points out to Hana "Look at her long brown hair in her ponytail, god I want some of that, eh Kiba." Elbows Kiba not noticing him getting mad. "NARUTO THAT'S MY SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!" Shouts Kiba almost loud enough for Hana to hear. "Damn hey Kiba think she likes doing it doggy style…?" Naruto says and starts laughing.

Hana was walking to the diving board. She looks at Naruto who seems to be fighting with Kiba, she giggles when she sees it. '_No, no, no bad hana he is one of Kiba's best friends and he is younger then me, but he so cute and hot at the same time._' ( don't ask me how it is even possible.) '_But we know he has the Kyuubi inside of him, for god sakes think of the size advantage that has to have given him and plus he has a lot of stamina, it practically makes him a sex god. No bad hana no perverted thoughts._' She shakes her head lightly.

"But you want him hana, you want to be a very bad bitch and be punished by you mate Uzamaki, you want to be tamed by him in many different ways." She looks behind her to beat the crap out of them for saying it. When she turns around she sees the Three Haimaru Siblings (her companion dogs). "What do you three want, I'm not in the mood for you three right now." Being no other inuzuka's around no one knows what they are saying. "of course your not in the mood for us your in the mood for your mate Uzamaki." "I am not!!" "You can't lie your smell tells us all." She blushes deeply when they say it. Knowing that they wouldn't lie. "I can't he's 13 I'm 18, I'm 5 years older then him" She says whispering being very embarrassed by saying it. "So just because you can't mate with him, yet doesn't mean you can be close to him." "but--" She gets cut off by looking them in the eyes and see them glaring at her.

She turns around and heads back to the edge of the diving board to jump in the pool to cool off still blushing deeply from her conversation with the Three Haimaru Siblings. She jumps in and does a perfectly beautiful dive into the pool. She swims around and spins around looking up threw the water and then see Naruto flying threw the air and splashes into the pool and floats toward Hana and crashes into her, their lips meeting underwater and then he tries getting way and accidentally gropes one of her breast causing her to blush deeply and him too later. He soon swims away back up to the surface. "What the hell Kiba!!, Why did you throw me in the pool you could have killed me." Hana surfaces and gets a long towel and wraps it around her and quickly goes to her room to cool down from being embarrassed and the Three Haimaru Siblings follow her. From afar of the pool Tsume grins 

at what all happen not being able to hear it, but knew who it was about 'aww _to be young again._' She smiles looking down at Kuromaru.

(flashback end)

Naruto walked down the streets with a grin on his face thinking about that day. He then sees the rest of the guys and walks up to them and hangs out for a while. Then Sakura comes up. "Hey naruto, I'm sorry about earlier, maybe I can make it up by accepting you offer to go out on a date…" All the guys stop except Naruto. "Sorry I already got a date and a girlfriend…" Naruto looks at the time "Well I guess I should be going if I want to make our date…"

He says grinning while leaving a very, very shocked Sakura and slightly shocked guys of team 9 and team Gai. Sakura still shock looked and saw the guys hardly shocked and gets a bit mad. "How can you all be so calm, he just said NO to ME!!" she said very stressed out. Kiba laughs "Because you always turned him down, it was only a matter of time before he found someone else, besides there could have been people other then Hinata who liked him but knew he liked you so they never mad a move, considering all the things he's done I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." Sakura then gets mad and stomps off while all the guys laugh.

Next- THE DATE


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto bla bla bla yatta yatta yatta insert random swearwords here the credit from this chapter goes to narusaku69

Naruto kept walking down the streets getting closer to his house to get ready for hana to come to his apartment, well he calls it a apartment but since no one wants to live near him he has the thing to himself so he remodeled it completely to make it look like a house from the inside. When he gets there he picks up most of the ramen cups that he left on the ground since he returned. When it is clean enough he goes and takes a shower. A few minutes later her gets dressed and walks down starts not bothering to spike his hair having it being down flat and and messy.

When Naruto walks down stairs to his main room, he hears the door bell and goes to awnser it. "Hey hana-chan how are you, come on in." He opens the door so that she can walk in. "im great ofcourse, because im here with you." She walks in and is followed by the three haimaru siblings. "uhh what are they doing here??" "Come on naru-kun or should I say fox-kun, they har my companions just like akamaru is to my little brother, and besides if I left them at home someone might get supisious of what I would be doing without them." She says as she carries lots of bags full of food and scrolls of stuff she has planned for the night. "You rest up well I get the food ready." She gives a very innoccent and lust full smile but naruto misses the lust full part completely.

He looks at them and shrugs. "Ok i guess, if you trust them i'll trust them." He keeps walks over to his couch and sits down and turns on the tv to wait knowing that she will most likly take along time to make it. The three dogs walk over to him and two jump on the couch with him each on one side and one by his feet, being ok with him since he is Hana's one and only mate. All three of the dogs were thinking of the same thing. 'He has no idea of what he is in for tonight.' "Hey Hana what did you tell your family or anyone who asked where your going?" She looks up at him and keeps getting the food ready. "I just told them i was going to train." He smiles and goes back to watching the tv and starts petting two of the three dogs.

Hana watches Naruto watching tv with the dogs. 'their getting along well, I just hope the same will go for when I break the news to Kiba.' She started cooking a couple steaks, and a few other things and ofcourse she planned on make a few bowels of ramen later which she asked Ayame to teach her to make. As the long food was cooking she walked behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I trust you four are getting along well" She says playfully. "Yeah, we are, even though I don't know what they're saying." Hana laughs abit "Well I can fix that very easily." Naruto looks back at her and looks into her eyes "What do you mean by that Hana-hime" She smiles looking back at him. "You are my mate, female Inuzukas can give their abilitys to their mate with a kiss." She leans forward and kisses him which last for five minutes which slowly turns into five more minutes of frenching. She pulls away and smiles at him.

Naruto hears something and looks down at the dog by his feet. "What are you looking at?" A shocked look grows on his face and looks back at Hana and smiles. "I'll leave you to bond with them, I have to quick get back into the kitchen before the food burns." She says walking into the kitchen, looking back to see Naruto talking to the haimaru siblings. She smiles and finishes the food and sets the table. "Come and eat you four." Naruto and the haimaru siblings come rushing to the small table. Naruto sits in one of the two chairs. Hana picks up three plates with with three juicy steaks, she places them down on the ground infront of the three haimaru siblings along with a three bowels of water for them.

Naruto looks at all the food and smiles loooking at Hana who has just sat down right by him. "This all looks great Hana." "Thank you I tried my best, but you should try my mother's cooking it's way better then what I can do." "I'd love to try her cooking some time but I'm sure you'll be able to cook just as good as her if not better, besides you got to remeber she is older and has had a long time to get her cooking as good as it is." Hana smiles and looks at him. "Your right, i'm glad that Sakura Haruno didn't see how good you are because otherwise I have to fight her for getting you or atleast getting to be your first."

They start eating all the food and as they are eating Hana makes sure she gets extra steak sauce on one piece and raises it to her mouth slowly making the extra sauce drop onto her right boob since she 

wore a shirt that showed alot of her cleaage even if most of her breast where still bound by her bindings she loosened the bindings so show lots of cleavage. "Oops" she slowly brings her index finger to her boob and gets the sauce on it and slowly brings it back up to her mouth and as she puts her index finger in her mouth she looks over at Naruto, who is blushing very deeply. Inside her head she is grinning. 'haha yeah no one is better and seaduction then a horny Inuzuka.'

Naruto stares at her blushing deeply, with only one thought 'DAMN!!' He shakes his head and he goes back to eating and soon finishes his food and leans back into his chair. "Man that was one of the best meals i've had." Hana smiles and makes a shadow clone to pick up all the plates and goes to clean them, while she goes and picks up two steaming hot ramen bowls and brings them over to him setting one infront of him and the other for her. "Wow thanks Hana-chan you know me soo well." He eats his ramen quickly as she eats her slowly. "Thanks Hana-hime this is great." "Your welcome, I asked Ayame to teach me to make it 2 1/2 years ago after you left knowing that you loved it, but I hope you can love me even more then ramen" she says grinning. He smiles at her "I'm sure I can" 'just got to get fully over Sakura-chan.' Hana gets the last few of her ramen in the chop sticks and raises it to her mouth but is falls down into her cleavage, she didn't plan it but she decided to go with the flow. "Naru-kun think you can get this for me?" Naruto looks over and blushes just as red as he did the last time. "I think you can get it" Hana looks at him 'so my man is really a knuckle head, fine I guess I have to do this the hard way.'

Hana reaches for his and grabs his head and pulls his head into her cleavage and he gets the ramen in his mouth and licks her breast to clean them causing Hana to moan softly. 'God I can't wait for when I get him into bed.' She lets his head go and he comes up blushing even redder. "Now fox-kun when ever I spill food on myself when ever we're alone I expect you to clean it off no matter what ok" He nods his head still blushing deeply. She smiles at him and pulls him up and pulls him over to a chair that she set him in the chair. "You wait here while I go change into something more comfortable." She says as she heads to his bathroom as he looks around and sees the haimaru siblings grinning at him knowing what is comming for him "tell me whats happening." The middle one laughs "Thats a secret you'll have to wait and see."

Hana walks out in a very short skin tight skirt that is so short you can almost see her panties. Her shirt was orange knowing that It was naruto's favorite color and was skin tight. "Now lets get to some real fun." She raise a cd and puts it into his stero and press play and walks over to the other side of the room.

_**Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo**_  
She slowly struts towards him with a perverted grin on her face. He tries to stand up getting enbaressed, trying to get away. She pushes him back in the chair "you stay right there and watch this sweety, trust me you'll love it."  
_**Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
**_

_**Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)**_**  
**She grins and licks his neck, before she turns around and then bends down causing her skirt to ride up completly and show her orange lacy panties with a black leaf symbol that is tight around her ass. she pulls it back down as she stands up and says "oops naughty me."  
_**Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
You ain't gotta hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)**_**  
**She grins and truts around to the music, as she truts away she slaps her ass hard. She grins "you know you want to slap my ass don't you." She walks up to him "don't you." She turns around shows her ass "slap it if you want." He acts before he thinks and slaps her ass hard. She moans softly loving the feel. She walks away from and turns around looking at him with lust filled eyes.

She smiles and squeezes her legs against him tighter. "I want to stay like this for a while, can you take me home like this Fox-kun." Naruto blushes abit and looks at her. "Sure fox-hime" He says grinning and leans forward and kisses her, he also slides his hands down and grabs her ass holding it. She blushes at the nickname and giggles at it too "so you thought of a nickname for me." He smiles and stand up going to the bathroom to get her clothes that she took of which was only a shirt and pants.

Then he walks out and looks at the Haimaru siblings. "Come on you three" he says smiling. They ofcourse follows him. The sun had already setand very few people where outside so few saw him and the way he was carrying her. They soon gets to the main Inuzuka house hold. "I have my own house, you have to go threw the main house hold to get to it Fox-kun" "Ok." He slowly and very quietly opens the door and walks down the hallways. "You four are home late and looks like you brought a guest home." Naruto hears a voice and looks on his left and Hana moves abit to look too and see...

"Mother..." she says surprised. Naruto starts babbling words out quickly tries to explain the situation but only says stupid things. Tsume and Kuromaru walks up to them and Naruto is sweating very worried. She looks at him Tsume kisses him on the lips pulls away licking her lips causing a shocked look to appear on Naruto's face. "Mmm his sent and his taste and both so good, you choose a great mate honey" she says looking at Hana who blushes and gets a perverted thought of a three way with herself naruto and her mother out of nowhere, the weird thing is she actually enjoys the thought of it, getting even more wet between her legs.

"I can tell you already gave him the Inuzuka ability, thats good." She looks at Naruto and grins "take good care of her and don't make her scream to loudly in pleasure, remember this pleace is full of Inuzuka's and dogs with super hearing." Hana snaps back blushing deeply "Mother we were not going to do anything like that." Tsume luaghs and looks at them "you can't lie to me your both so horny i'm surprised you made it this for with out fucking each other." she says luaghing as she walks away with Kuromaru following.

They both blush deeply looking at each other and they walk to her small house and walks into her room Naruto throws her extra clothes that she wore earier in a corner. "So this is your room." "Yes it is fox-kun." They look into each other eyes. "Do you want me to go Fox-hime?" "No I don't, I want you to stay here with me forever." Naruto smiles at her "I'll stay then for the night" He slowly carries her to her bed...

Meanwhile Sakura had not taken Naruto's rejection all to well. "How could he reject me. He always ask me out for date no matter what. Now her rejects me, for some skanky whore." She walks around her room unable to sleep even thought the sun set. "i'll just tell this skank to stay away from him and then he can have the pleasure to get rejected by me, the soon to be bride of sasuke uciha, sasuke-teme just has to realise his feelings for me." 'wait did I just call sasuke-kun sasuke-teme instead of sasuke-kun, that can't be' "DAMN YOU NARU-KUN YOUR SCREWING WITH MY MIND!!" she shouts angerly and clams her hand to her mouth realising she called him naru-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

For the love of god I don't own naruto so leave me alone vampire lawers the credit for this chapter goes to narusaku69

I would like to thank **psychojuggalo**, He is the one who wrote the lemon in this chapter. –The paper disappears and a few papers come floating down containing the chapter.-

Naruto approached the door to Hana's house and pushed the door open and carried her inside the room. The two lovers were kissing and exploring each others mouths Naruto sat Hana down on the bed kissing fire down her neck the whole way reaching her tight orange shirt that covered Hana's large but not to large breasts. He began to kiss and soon suckle on the junction between Hana's neck and her collarbone witch got a strong moan from Hana.

"Fox-kun" Hana panted "Don't tease me"

Looking up and seeing the lust in Hana's eyes just decided to get it over with ripped off Hana's shirt exposing her bra to him, he in turn took off his coat and shirt. He stared at Hana's perfect tone body and couldn't help but moan when he felt Hana's delicate hand rubbing his growing erection through his pants.

"Fox-hime I think I'm going to have fun with this" he than began to nip at her collarbone causing a strong moan to come from normally quiet Inuzuka female as her mate was kissing her way down her tone stomach to her tight skirt and panties with a quick flick of the wrist Naruto had disposed of Hana's skirt and panties and was kissing the inside of Hana's thighs he than reached up to Hana's breasts and gave them a quick squeeze causing a strong moan to surface again from the young Inuzuka. Naruto got up and took his pants off while Hana was disposing of her bra for the night, allowing her ample D sized breast. Hana looked in awe as the sheer size of the Kyuubi container was enough to make her drool.

'_Fuck he must be twelve inches long I better be careful if I just jump on him and start fucking him like a dog in heat he could tear me and I wouldn't be able to have his pups_' with some quick hand sighs Naruto put a soundproof jutsu on the room. He turned to Hana with a lustful look he than picked her up and mashed her lips to his he than began to kiss his way don her neck to her breasts were he began to lick her nipple and tweaked the other one with his thumb and forefinger in the moment of pleasure Hana panted out "Please Fox-kun please put it in me and make me your bitch I want to feel your big dick in my tight little virgin pussy" the dirty talk was really starting to excite him and so Naruto complied and lined himself up with her pussy and was about to thrust in when Hana grabbed his dick and said "Take me like a dog" Hana got down on her hands and knees exposing her virgin pussy to her she started to wave her hips to lure him to her she then said "Oh Naruto you feel the heat from this horny bitches pussy I want to feel your huge hot cock invade my tight little pussy and fuck me till I cant walk straight and cum in me making sure the whole world knows I'm your little cum slut and I have lots of your children so come on fuck your little bitch you hot stud" Naruto than stood behind Hana and placed his dick at her pussy he than thrust forward into the tightest feeling he had ever felt

"fffuuccccckk" Hana winced for a second because she was a virgin and to have something so big invading her pussy really hurt for her Naruto seeing her wince asked her if he should stop and she told him.

"Its ok fox-kun it always hurts the first time" and she told him to go slow Naruto soon began to thrust slowly into Hana. Her pussy still ached from having her hymen broken but after a few minutes the pain started to ebb into a dull throb and was soon replaced by pleasure. Naruto continued to thrust into Hana slowly and she was getting annoyed by how slow he was taking and said "Fox-kun go faster" As if on cue Naruto was thrusting into Hana like his life depended on it.

"Oh Kami that's good Fox-kun harder deeper faster" Naruto soon adapted a fast pace with Hana bucking back to meet each of Naruto's thrusts

"Faster Fox-kun oh for the love of Kami faster"

A grunt was the only answer Naruto gave as he started to thrust faster and faster into his mate.

"Fox-kun i'm Cumming"

Naruto felt like he was soon to burst but with the fox he had amazing staying power.

"Me two Fox-hime i'm going to cum in you and give you my children" Naruto soon started to thrust harder while grabbing Hana's breasts tweaking her nipples and licking her neck

"oh Kami cum, cum in me and show the world I am your bitch by me giving birth to your pups" this sent Naruto over the edge with one last strong thrust he emptied him self with them both yelling "I'M CUMMING" at the same time they soon fell in to a dreamless sleep with Naruto holding Hana in his arms.

In the morning as Naruto and Hana where sleeping together cuddling together. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. A grumpy and very sleepy Hana yells out "WHAT THE DO YOU WANT??" She shouts not caring who it is. "Just wanted to tell you and your boyfriend to keep it down for kami's sake, you probably woke every one up in the house." Shouts Kiba on the other side of the door. Akamaru barks "yeah." "Shut up you brat I'll be as load as I want to be!!" she yelled back. She lies back down and looks at Naruto and leans in and kisses him.

He woke up to her shouting at Kiba and kisses her back. "He's going to be pissed when he fines out that it's me." Hana giggles and smiles "I know, come on lets go get supper." He looks at her "Are sure you want him to find out now and this way?" She grins "of course I do." They get dressed and heads out and Hana steps out first glaring at her brother, With Tsume cooking their breakfast.

"So you and your boyfriend decided to get up it's about time, who is the sucker the you got drunk with and slept with." Tsume giggles a bit. Naruto slowly walks out into the open "Hey dog breath watch what you say about my mate/girlfriend" He says grinning at Kiba who's mouth was wide open some of his food falling out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS" shouts out Kiba! "I admitted my love for him, which was on the day we meet at the party 2½ years ago." Kiba growls and gets ready to break threw the table and attack him. Before he could do that two whole plate full of bacon, a another plate of eggs and a plate of pancakes, along with a killer instinct say "don't even think of messing up my kitchen or else." She opens her mouth and instead of a pissed of voice; her sweet, caring and loving voice "come now children lets sit down and eat you can fight later."

They all sit down a bit afraid of her bad side. Naruto sees that there isn't even a small cup of ramen. He opens his mouth to complain but gets a quick glance from Tsume and closes his mouth. He instead takes a bunch of bacon, an egg and a pancake. Then he grabs syrup and pours it on the pancake. They all start eating Naruto and Hana finish first. "well I should be going I got a training, I have to go too."

Hana grabs onto his arm and quickly whispers 'run!' As she says it Kiba finishes his food. Naruto runs out of the house shouting "I love you fox-hime." He says grinning "you know Kiba you should be asking Hinata instead of getting mad at me" he starts running out of the Inuzuka household with a pissed of Kiba and Akamaru following him. As he runs he sees everybody from the former rookie 9, team Gai, along with the sand siblings. He stops there in front of them. "Hey guys how is everything going?" Sakura lightly growls still pissed that he blew her off for some bimbo. "Great Naruto, what are you up to Naruto, trying to wear yourself out before we train?" He grins "oh nothing just feels like I'm going to have to run very many laps around the village."

"YOSH, NARUTO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN STRONGLY THREW YOU." Shouts Lee, then out of no where Gai appear. "YOU ARE RIGHT LEE LET US JOIN NARUTO IN HIS LAPS, AND IF WE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH HIM I SHALL RUN 150 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE BACKWORDS." Shouts Gai. "YES SENSEI 

AND IF I CAN'T KEEP UP I SHALL RUN 150 LAPS AROUND THE VILLLAGE BLINDFOLDED." Shouts Lee. "LEE" "GAI-SENSEI" "LEE" "GAI-SENSEI" "LE-NARUTO!!" Gai's and Lee's shouts for each other were interrupted by a pissed of Kiba and Akamaru running. "Shit looks like I have to start running." Said Naruto who already on his way of running for his life.

Kiba and Akamaru get to everyone as Naruto was already far away. "Damn him" shouts Kiba. He glares in Naruto's direction. "What are you so mad at Naruto, Kiba?" asked Sakura wondering what Naruto. "Turns out that the girl he was dating is my sister and the just got done fucking last night." "WHAT!!" shouts Sakura "he turned me down for a doggy bimbo?" She starts running after him followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru laughs quietly "I hate to be in Naruto's shoes right now." All the guys nod their heads. "women are so troublesome" all the guys nod their head. "WHAT WAS THAT" shouted the remaining girls with a very killer instinct, except for Hinata. All the guys gulp and runs the other way Naruto ran but eventually they caught but to them with Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and the other girls chasing them…


	5. Chapter 5

You've begged and pleaded and hoped someone would adopt this story and someone finally has :D me!! XD idontownaruto warning,lemon

'_Thought speech'_

"Normal speech"

It was just a normal day for the hokage, her, her big comfy chair, and her mortal enemy… _**PAPERWORK **_ dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. But then she heard something that game her a distraction from her paperwork and after 2 hours she was begging god for anything to distract her '_god must love me'_ she though as she was nearly crying with joy.

Sadly what she saw was Naruto being chased by one of his best friend's; Kiba. She jumped down and got in the way of them but when she jumped down Kiba was about to grab Naruto and he accidentally grabbed Tsunade's right bosom.

After the obvious trip to the emergency room for massive bruising, massive blood loss, and to stop an enormous nosebleed.

"So why the hell were you chancing Naruto in the first place?" Asked Tsunade.

"The bastard is dating my sister, and had sex with her all freaking night long and kept the whole Inazuka compound up last night!" Screamed Kiba, as he tried to make another grab for Naruto, which was quickly stopped by Tsunade.

"Well there is an old clan law that states that if a non-clan member is in love with a clan member, the clan member or clan members will have a duel to decide the outcome.

At the same moment that Tsunade started to explain the old clan law Tsume, Hana, the Haimaru Siblings, and Kuromaru (Tsume's nin-dog) walk in and said

"Well I have no problem with Naruto dating my daughter." Said Tsume.

'_damn, betrayed by my own mother!' _ Thought Kiba violently.

"Well in that case, Kiba, I challenge you to a duel in five days to determine if I may continue dating the gorgeous Hana.

"I accept and just so you know," said Kiba in a normal voice, but then in a voice that would make a demon piss its pants, he said "_**THIS WILL NOT BE A REPEAT OF THE CHUNIN EXAM I HAVE BEEN TRAINING AND I HAVE SOME DAMN NEAR UNBEATABLE TECHNEQUES THAT!"**_

Naruto as the only one who was not even phased by the sound of Kiba's voice said in a confident voice nobody should be able to muster after hearing the tone in Kiba's voice "you not the only one who has been training, and I with the motivation that Hana will give me, I. WILL. NOT. LOSE."

As he said that last part Tsunade could of sworn that she saw a flash of red in his normally crystal blue eyes

As Naruto got up to leave Hana asked "Where are you going honey."

"Training ground 3, if you need me that's where I will be for the next five days." Said Naruto.

"What about eating and sleeping!!" yelled Kiba.

"Well I'm Train so much that the ground monitor just sets up a cot for me when I go there and I can just buy a huge pack of food pills, I don't want to waste a minuet of my time before our battle." Said Naruto with a strong tone of voice.

Kiba, taken aback by his comment, said "Y-you love her that much that you would do all that for her and not even be a little worried?"

"Kiba, my friend, I would go to the freaking moon and kill the giant monkey man on it for her." Said Naruto with a look on his face that would melt even the iciest of hearts.

Kiba looked like he could break down crying, Hana looked like she was trying with all her power to not just plain out rape Naruto right there (A/N sorry needed a break from all this freaking fluff), and Tsume was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"well we will have it in five days at the kohana arena (A/N the place where the chunin exam was held) at noon. I will try to make it; try to get away from my mountain of paper work." Said Tsunade.

"Why don't you just use shadow clones?" asked Naruto

"WHY THE HELL DID'NT I THINK OF THAT!!" Said Tsunade as she was about to cry from happiness and she made about 40 clones.

"You really think that it is going to take THAT many clones?" asked Naruto

"Do you KNOW how much paper work a hokage dose!?" asked Tsunade

"Yell yeah why do you think I was never phased by your suffering when you started to complain about the paperwork" Said Naruto with a big grin on his face like he was hiding something.

"Good poin-WAIT A SECOND!! Do you mean to tell me you knew about this technique all along and you just watched me suffer!" yelled Tsunade in a demon like voice

"Err bye." Said Naruto as he shushend away.

"Aw the hell with it I'm gonna go gamble." Said Tsunade

Four and a half days later

Hana decided to go to the training grounds and check out how Naruto was doing and what she found was a ton of discarded food pill wrappers, a ton of craters, all the trees in a five mile radius completely destroyed, and a passed out Naruto.

She gently slapped Naruto awake and said "Hey, hey are you ok, I found you passed out on the ground here."

"Ugggh how long have I been out." Said Naruto groggily.

"I have no clue, I just found you while I was checking up on you." Said Hana with a worried look on her face.

"How long is it until the match with Kiba?" Asked Naruto.

"About 12 hours." Said Hana

"How is Kiba preparing?" asked Naruto

"He has been training pretty hard, but by the look of all these craters and broken trees not nearly as hard as you have, well let's get going to home you can sleep in my room again tonight." Said Hana.

"Ok fox-hime but I am in no condition to have any fun tonight." Said Naruto as Hana fell into a deep blush.

"Ok I understand I will help you get home." Said Hana

"Thanks but can you take a look at my leg, it's been bothering me for about two days." Said Naruto as he tried to walk but fell down with a wobble.

Hana was about to roll up his pant leg, but she didn't need to as she saw huge chunk of wood sticking out of his leg, it was about 2 inches out of his leg and she screamed "Holy shit fox-kun how the hell did you train for two days with a fucking LOG sticking out of you freaking leg."

"To be honest fox-hime, I have no clue, when I go into training mode, I don't ever think about anything else, I just keep going for my goal and never give up." Said Naruto.

"Well I need to pull this out fox-kun and this is going to hurt like HELL, and then I need to apply a medical jutsu. I'm sorry but this is going to sting like hell. " She said.

"As long as I can see your smiling face I can endure any pain." Said Naruto with a romantic voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCITY FUCK FU&K MOTHER FUCKR FUCITY FU#K FUCER SON OF A FUKING BITCH." Was the 

cry that could be heard all over kohana as a 4 inch splinter was removed from a certain spirally stomached spiky yellow haired ninja.

After Naruto got over the pain and the children of kohana learned a lot of funny new words, Hana applied a healing jutsu and, well, you do NOT want to hear what he said after that but let's just say that he had to invent a few words to describe his pain.

Hana helped Naruto limp home and said "I will have to give you a full body search for more wounds when we get home, she said rather naughtily. As Naruto tried to think about what she just said and why she said it with such a naughty tone, they finally got home Tsume saw the state Naruto was in she said

"Whoa what the hell happened to you Naruto, you look like you've been training for four and a half days strait."

"Well yeah that's what my big strong fox-kun did." Said Hana as she undressed Naruto with her eyes.

"Well can smell the eye itching tiredness just oozing off of him, just go to your room heal his wounds and go to bed." Said Tsume even though Hana had no intention of doing just that.

Once they got back to their room Hana said "Naruto. Clothes. Off. Now! And get on +

"Yes I got it because before Kiba challenged you to a fight I was sure we were going to spend a lot more time in it so I got a soft queen sized temperpedic bed." She said as she started to go over his wounds and heal all the cuts and abrasions.

"Well this is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in." said Naruto

"Ok well this seems to be good enough and you should be good to go in a few hours now than flip onto your back and let me do one more thing(_**WARNING SMALL LEMON AHEAD)**_." Said Hana as she helped him to flip onto his back to show that he was fully erect "I know you can't contribute tonight so just relax and enjoy for the time being." She said as she began to gently lick his tip.

As she slowly began to work her way down his shaft, taking a little more into her mouth at a time until she took his full length. Naruto felt his pleasure rising and rising until he couldn't take it anymore, he yelled "UUUGHHHH FOX-HIME I'M CUMMING."

Without missing a beat as soon as Naruto came Hana took his still erect pole and smothered it between her big luscious breasts, and licked the head at the same time, as he came for the second time he felt warm and comfortable and could barely keep conscious, he fainted from pleasure and fell asleep for about nine hours.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 9 O' CLOCK AND 10 O'CLOCK

Naruto woke up with something warm on his chest as he opened his eyes he saw that Hana had put a blanket around them and fell asleep snuggling him. As he was about to fall back asleep the blaring alarm clock pissed him right the fuck off and before a snooze button could be hit a kunai knife barely missed Naruto and killed the alarm clock.

Hana got up absentmindedly and threw the alarm clock into a closet where Naruto could see a mountain of broken alarm clocks, ones broken in half, ones with a kunai or a shuriken in it, one with dog bites in them, '_mental note to self, do NOT wake Hana up in the morning.' _Thought Naruto.

"Hey honey about 3 hours until you beat Kiba to a pulp, what do you say we go get some breakfast." Said Hana

"Sure fox-hime, I'm starving." Said Naruto with his big foxy grin.

AT THE INAZUKA MAIN HOUSE

"Hey honey, Naruto." Said Tsume as they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Said Hana.

They saw that Kiba was at the table already, and Naruto, Tsume, and Hana were really surprised to see Kiba and Akamaru came up and bowed their heads and said _"_We are really sorry for being such bastards, we just didn't want you to take away my most precious person."

Naruto with tears in his eyes said "Kiba read a parenting manual some time, you won't be losing a sister, you will be gaining a brother."

"Well we are going to still fight; I can't let my sister be dating someone who is weak." Said Kiba.

"Fine looking forward to beating the crap out of yo- I mean fighting you." Naruto said as he started to shovel down the huge plate of food Tsume put in front of him.

AT THE KOHANA ARENA

"This is going to be a one round battle, the winner will decide what happens when the battle is over." Said the ref "Begin"

Kiba started to run toward Naruto, but suddenly Naruto disappeared, and then reappeared directly behind Kiba and said "During the four and a half days I was training I not only a few new techeques I also worked on my speed and my strength." Said Naruto as he kicked Kiba into the back and he crashed through a tree

"Owww damnit, well you aren't the only one who got a few new techeques, I was training with Chogi and this is my newest jutsu _Jūjin Bunshin_, (Beast Human Clone)_, __Baika no Jutsu_ (multi-size technique)." Said Kiba and Akamaru as both or their body's grew to five times the normal size "_Dekai Gatsūga_, (Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Huge Fang Over Fang)." They both screamed. As the huge dual cylinder advanced toward Naruto, he teleported (or at least that's what it 

looked like) over the top of the cylinder and dropped down to the bottom of it and grabbed the hood of Kiba and Akamaru's parka stopping them and damn near strangling them in the process.

They proceeded to start fist fighting, Naruto threw a fist and Kiba knocked it out of the way and tried to hit Naruto into the Kidneys but Naruto ducked down and did a trip kick to Kiba but he jumped up and attempted to do a kick to Naruto's head but Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree, and then said "Time to unveil my newest Jutsu, _Ren'ai Rasengan _(Emotion Rasengan)", the Normally blue Rasengan turned blood red and he hit Kiba with it and Kiba went flying.

"Just like my fox powers, this Jutsu is affected by my emotions, and at the moment, I am feeling rage because I recalled a old memory of my childhood." Said Naruto.

Kiba came back limping and obviously in pain, Naruto said "Kiba, I can see you are at you limit, and the Ren'ai Rasengan takes a lot out of me, what do you say we finish this fight with both our ultimate attack?"

"F-fine my me I don't have much chakra left anyway." Said Kiba.

"_Ren'ai Rasengan"_ yelled Naruto as the Rasengan turned pink for love.

"_Jūjin Bunshin,_ _Baika no Jutsu,__Goukakyu no Jutsu (_grand fireball techqunique_." _ Yelled Kiba and Akamaru and just as the flame poured from their mouths, he yelled "_Katon __Dekai Gatsūga _(Huge flaming Fang over Fang)

Both Kiba and Naruto charged toward each other and as soon as the Justus met, a huge explosion and an enormous crater appeared. For a few minutes nobody came out of the crater but than a hand appeared at the edge of the crater, and the few seconds it took for the person to climb out seemed like an entirety. But it was-

Evil cliffhanger jutsu.

Just kidding

A bruised and bloody Naruto climbed out of the hole, rose his hands up in a triumphant gesture and then fainted.

A few minuets later Kiba did the same thing subtract the hand thing.

"Know anyone who is getting lucky when he wakes up?" Tsume asked Hana as perverted thoughts ran threw her head.

Notes

Well not bad for my first chapter written in a few months, what do you think? I hope everyone liked it. I made up the three jutsu, thought that it would be a good idea for power: D well until next time I will see you.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six, enjoy!! MAJOR Sakura bashing, so if you like her don't read if you do than ENJOY!! RANDOM DISCLAMERS. AKA: I do not own Naruto or anything else that you may see in this chapter. So any layers that come to my house will get a foot in the balls and a punch in the face (Insert devil smiley here). Ok time to get serious, TO THE CHAPTER!!

A certain blonde woke up, and had no clue where he was, then suddenly it started to flow back to him, a challenge that weighed heavily on his mind, huge power, a bright flash of white light, and climbing out of a crater was the last thing he could remember. He had bandages all over himself, and a cast on his leg. '_Ugg a freaking broken leg, the week in bed for the usual injuries is bad enough when I am already healed in two or three days, but these idiots here think I need to be in bed for three fucking weeks for a broken leg when it is healed in one'_

Before he could even get his eyes completely open, he felt something squeezing him, and three wet things sliding across his face. It took him a moment to figure out what it was, when he finally realized that it was Hana hugging him, and the Haimaru siblings licking his face.

"Umm Fox-hime I love you too but I can't breathe." Naruto struggled to say. She quickly let go of him but her three nin-dogs were still licking his face and then Naruto and Hana heard someone laughing and when they looked they saw Tsume rolling around on the floor and laughing her ass off.

"What is so funny mom?" Asked Hana.

"I have never seen the Haimaru siblings take to someone so fast, it warms my heart to see someone who isn't even in the Inazuka clan to be so in tune to a dog, you sure know how to pick them honey, and the fact that they were so worried about him that they were kissing him is freaking hilarious and heartwarming." Said Tsume.

Naruto took advantage of the silence after Tsume's speech to look around the room he was in. It was his normal room, he got injured so much they just gave him this room as his permanent suite, he was in there two to three times a week after all, they used to give him the shittyest room in the hospital on purpose because of Kyuubi, until Sarutobi stepped in. '_Note to self, visit ojii-sans grave sometime soon.'_ Thought Naruto. He also saw something unexpected, in the bed next to him Kiba was sitting up eating breakfast, with Akamaru on his chest, not in too horrible condition, but Kiba looking like a mummy.

"Wow Kiba we really did a number on each other." Said Naruto.

"Well considering the fact that I am in extreme pain every time I move, I would agree." Said Kiba with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And I think the arena would agree." Said Tsunade as she walked into the room. "Not only did you two leave a fifteen foot deep crater in the arena, you also weakened the wall a whole hell of a lot."

"Holy shit, lady I know we did a lot of damage but I had no clue that I did that much damage, how much is this going to cost us!?" Asked Kiba.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much, seeing as you two are soon probably going to be rich freakin bastards." Said Tsunade in a calm voice, as she braced for impact.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Naruto, Hana, Kiba, Tsume, and even though Tsunade could not understand them, the Haimaru siblings, Kuromaru, and Akamaru.

"Your story was so inspiring that a big book producer came to me and asked for a meeting with you, he wants to writes a book about your story, all you have to do is make a fitting ending, and he will sell your book for twenty dollars, and give you twenty percent of it, and you know that people love a good romance story." Tsunade said to an astonished croud.

"Well I have an idea for a fitting ending." Said Naruto suddenly as he got out of bed wincing with pain, as every nurse that could see him through the opened door, tried to strap him back down.

"Get out, get out!" exclaimed Tsunade "He has amazing healing abilities!"

"Thank you Grandma." Said Naruto as Tsunade winced with anger. "But despite that it still hurts like hell."

Still wincing in pain he made his way over to Hana and got down on one knee. (A/N: omg you know what's coming) And apparently everyone else did too, everyone had wide eyes as Naruto pulled out a gorgeous huge gem that looked like a pearl and it was perfectly round but had so many hues of orange, pink, red, and blue revolving around in it.

As Hana marveled at the rock he had she managed to squeak out "Where did you get that amazing rock?"

"While Kiba and I were fighting and we made that crater, I opened my eyes, and felt like I was lying on rocks, and I realized that those rock were a few chunks of coal and a few inches from my hand it was laying there with a few smaller chunks of coal like it came from a big chunk, I think that is was a reaction to the power of our attacks, combined with our chakra which I think it absorbed and gives it its color, if we can get it mounted on a ring, I think it will be pretty good." Naruto said with is famous fox like grin.

With tears in her eyes, he nodded and choked out "Yes, yes I will."

"Do I have you blessing Tsume and Kiba?" Asked Naruto

"Y-yes." Wisped Tsume.

"Fine, but hurt her and I will kill you myself." Said Kiba.

"My baby is growing up!" Tsunade said as she started to cry and ran over and started hug Naruto while unintentionally smothering him with her breasts.

"Hokage-sama, please stop trying to seduce my fiancé or I will fight you right here right now

"What are you talking abou- OH!" She said as she pried a half suffocated Naruto out of her breasts.

"I think I'm going to lie down now." Said a dazed Naruto as Kiba and Tsume roared with laughter and Tsunade was getting the evil eye from Hana.

THE NEXT DAY

'_I think I will visit Naruto today.' _ Thought Sakura. She had heard about the fight but the dumb pinkett thought that he was fighting Hana '_looks like he finally realized that being with that dumb bimbo of a bitch I hope he killed her'_

When she got to the hospital she was in a very good mood, she punched three civilians and a ninja on her way here and made an entire class of ninja academy students piss their pants by yelling at them with the infamous huge head jutsu. Her good mood was crushed by the sight of Hana sitting by Naruto's bedside and them just chatting away.

"What the hell, Naruto-kun, your still talking to this bitch after what she did to you!?" screamed

"What the hell are you talking about you dumb pink bitch?" Said Hana with enough killing intent in her voice that it would make Orochimaru shit his pants.

"Well first off you have sex with Naruto, than interrupt a Sasuke is great parade in the main arena just to beat Naruto up and embarrass him in front of all Kohana, and now your tormenting him while he's in the hospital!" screamed a disoriented freaky girl. "I will kill you!" she screamed as she ran at Hana with chakra in her fists.

Faster that Hana, Kiba, or himself could believe, Naruto was standing defensively in front of Hana and took the full force of the fist in his stomach.

"Naruto don't protect this dog whore, come with me and I will treat you to a rejection tonight." Said the stupid pink insert random swearwords here

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH." Yelled Naruto in a demonic voice, to the astonishment of Kiba, Hana, and Tsunade who just walked into the room as she saw the whole scene unfold from the nurses' station.

"Naruto how dare you insult me!" The banshee screamed as she tried to hit him in the stomach with another power fist.

"Well let's just say that you little genjustu was broken when I fell in love with Hana." Said Naruto with a grimace.

"W-what genjustu?" asked Sakura with a guilty look on her face.

"You know the genjustu that let me still like you with all the constant rejections, the scoldings and this." Said Naruto as he lifted up his shirt and said "Release" to lift the genjustu that revealed a set of abs with fist shaped scars and a fresh bruise on it.

"Well Sakura, that's entrapment, abusing your powers, and assault on a fellow ninja, and from what my sources tell me, you've assaulted a few civilians in your lifetime too." Said Tsunade. "All in all, you are stripped of you ninja rank, you will go under a Huuga operation that will take your chakra back to the normal civilian status, with the inability to grow, and ten years in prison."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU OLD BITCH! SASUKE WILL NEVER LOVE ME IF I'M NOT A NINJA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed with a look on her face… well if you've ever seen avatar and zuko's sisters face when she is about to go into battle… yeah crazy. Anyway, she charged at Tsunade with a fist full of chakra, and before she knew it, she was being held down by 2 ANBU members, and Naruto.

"Attempt at assault of an authority figure, that's another 25 years." Said Tsunade calmly.

As they took Sakura away, Hana suddenly said "oh my gosh Naruto-kun, your bleeding!"

As she said there was a big dark spot forming on Naruto's flank side.

"Crap he must of ripped his wounds open when he stopped Sakura from hitting me."Said Tsunade. "Shizune, help me get Naruto prepped for surgery, he needs his wounds cleaned, fresh stitches, and new bandages, stat!"

"I guess Sakura got in her last hit." Naruto said with his unusual big grin, even though he was obviously in pain.

"I will come back tomorrow, send me an hawk when he is ready for company." Said Hana.

AUTHORS NOTES

Well what do you people think?! I will try to work in a lemon next chapter, but no promises. Oh and in case you couldn't tell I FREAKING HATE SAKURA!!

The next chapter might take a while because it will be hopefully pretty big and I am unmotivated lately but I will get it out ASAP.

Sorry it took so long to update, fanfiction was messing up


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi my peoples, im sorry that the new chapter is taking so long but I am CRAZY busy, I missed a few days in school, so I need to get caught up, and on Monday the ymca opens back up so I will need to go down there, and with chores, friends, school, and sleep, I hardly have any free time, but I am going to be redoubling my efforts, I have felt really unmotivated lately, but I am getting to work, and don't worry I am not cancling the story. It will be out before thanksgiving. JUST KIDDING I might take another week or two but don't worry. Also I am doing a test in fonts for so. If you are reading this line of text in a weird font this is Godzilla font.


	8. Chapter 8

WAZZZUUUUUUUUUP MY PEOPLES!!! Sorry about the long update time, but I am trying to make this the best chapter I have ever made, oh and in the reviews, I need answers, how many people have heard of and like rave master and/or Tenchi myuo GXP? It's for a crossover I am thinking about making. I do not own Naruto and all that other happy horseshit. Oh and in this chapter it will have a lemon }:D Well enough with the crap, ON TO THE STORY!!!

"Man I cannot believe that you are getting married!" groaned Shikamaru.

"Well believe it my friend believe it." sighed Naruto happily.

Naruto was in bed at the hospital. It had been that way for about two and a half weeks.

"I am SOO looking forward to getting out of here in two days." Grinned the crazy awesome blonde ninja.

"Well what about you?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well what about Temari?" asked Naruto. (A/N: SHIKATEMARI FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Shikamaru started drooling. "Well she is the most gorgeous, funny, and smart person I have ever been with."

"Well why don't you pop the question?" asked Naruto.

"I am trying to save up enough money for a decent ring, but I don't think I can ever compete with that rock you put on Hana's finger." Said Shikamaru with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well I was so freaking lucky that Kiba and Mines power collided and made that amazing thing." Said Naruto.

"Well you can say that again." Said Shikamaru

Suddenly a drop dead gorgeous women with brown hair, red fang cheek marks, and three dogs following her, who Naruto knew and loved as Hana, came running in with an extremely exited look on her face.

She ran up and hugged Naruto smothering him with her flesh mountains.

_'*gasp* can't breath_ _*Wheeze* getting dark *cough* why does this always happen to me *wheeze* I couldn't be happier.' _

After CPR was done, a major nosebleed was stopped, a shirt was changed, and a blood restoration pill was administered Naruto asked "So what was the big news that you wanted to tell me."

(A/N: I named Hana's triplets, there are two guys and a girl just like in normal ninja squads, the female is named Hanone, the older Sasuke like one is named Kegawa, and the younger Naruto like one is named Innu)

"Hanone is having babies!" Hana said excitedly.

"Really?" said Naruto. "Who's the father?"

"Akamaru!" said Hana who heard Tsume laugh at the shocked faces of Kiba and Naruto.

(A/N: some people might think that this is nasty and or is like incest or something, but Akamaru in my story is not Hanone's sister and is not at all related to him, and as for the dogs being partners to siblings, they are just partners, not a part of the siblings. And no I am not going to make a flashback chapter with a lemon between them!!! lol)

"Well I think that it would only be fitting for Naruto to pick one out of the litter for himself as a nin-dog." Said Tsume.

"Why, I am not an Inazuka." Said Naruto who noticed Hana who had an exited look on her face.

"Well you can if you want to be." Said Tsume as she put a piece of paper on Naruto's food tray. It was a clan member application. Naruto saw signatures from five different clans and they were Nara, akamachi, huugah, aburame, and yamanaka. Not to mention the signatures from three council members, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hiashi.

"Wow did the Parents of the rookie 12 sign or did they themselves sign?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji, signed so they could throw your bachelor party, and Shino and Ino signed because they were proud of you finally getting married, Hiashi singed so that you would stay away from Hinata, and Tsunade and Shizune singed so that they could help me throw Hana's bachelorette party, and they are so proud of you too." Said Tsume.

"Wow, they really care." Said Naruto. " And with Hana by my side I don't think I will have a hard time staying away from Hinata, and I trust she is in good hands with you Kiba."

"Yeah Naruto, don't worry she is my bitch." Said Kiba.

"What…" said Naruto with his voice dripping with threat.

"Before you add another two weeks to Kiba's time in the hospital, in Inazuka terms bitch means one that you will love forever." Said Tsume through fits of giggles.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Naruto giggling himself.

"Yeah and the bachelor party me and the guys are going to throw you is going to be freaking awesome." Said Shikamaru with an evil grin on his face.

"Well anyway, Shikamaru, do you want to be my best man?" asked Naruto.

Taken aback, Shikamaru managed to stutter "It would be an honor my friend."

"Well I need to get home to see some wedding planner's prices and plannings." Said Hana

"And I need to get fitted for a tux… how troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

The Next Day

Hana walked into Naruto's room to see him playing his Nintendo DS he got from Tsunade for Christmas.

"Hey Fox-kun, whatcha playin?" asked Hana in a cute voice.

"Did you know that they made a game about my awesomeness?" asked Naruto.

"Really, what is it called?" asked Hana

"Naruto: Ninja council 3." Said Naurto.

"Neat." Said Hana. "Well anyway, I was looking for some wedding planners, and I found out something that was pretty interesting, did you know that wedding planners are the second highest market in Kohana?"

"Really, what is the first one?" asked Naruto.

"Alarm clocks." Said Hana simply. "You've seen my pile in my closet, well the nara clan really really REALLY hates alarm clocks, and they do everything from simple smashing to electrogenital torture.

Well Naruto's face could only be described as this O.o, and he said "Were is a alarm clock's gen-."

"Anyway, what do you say we have a outdoor wedding?" said Hana.

"Sound good to me." Said Naruto.

"Seeing as I am in a dog clan I love nature, and it's the wedding of my dream." Said Hana.

"Well I am the husband, it's my job to get you the wedding of your dreams." Said Naruto with a romantic voice.

"Awwww." Said Kiba in a sing song voice. Naruto threw a pillow at him that hit him square in the face, and came up meeting with Hana, Naruto, and Akamaru were laughing their asses off.

"Oh haha, very funny, nearly suffocated me with that damn thing." Said Kiba

"Don't make me use the nurses button to get some firmer pillows!" Said Naruto.

"Well uhhh shut up." Said Kiba with an obvious look of enfrightenment flickered on his face as Hana and Akamaru roared with laughter. (A/N: wow dogs can roar?)

"Anyway you get out of here tomorrow right?" asked Hana.

A look of enthrallment (A/N: what is up with me and all the big words today?) coulden't be clearer on his face. "yeah and I am so exited I could do a freaking happy dance." Said Naruto. "When do you get out Kiba?"

"About 3 weeks after you do." Said Kiba.

"wow I guess I really did a number on you huh?" said Naruto. "sorry about that."

"Are you kidding me?" Said Kiba. "A break from training, I get to catch up on my video games, and all the cute nurses I can look at? I coulden't be happer, plus Hinata comes in here every day and we talk for a while!"

"Well I'm glad your happy you pervert." Said Tsume who walked in on the pillow incedent. "And that's perfect, we can have the wedding in four weeks, that will give time for Kiba to settle in, us to finish planning the wedding, and to throw the bachelor and bachelorette party."

"Great! Tomorrow you can come home, and get settled in, and we can just help plan the wedding." Said Hana.

The Next Day

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled. As soon as he got out of the hospital he started jumping around and going crazy. Ignoring Tsunade's cry of "I FREAKING TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT EASY!!!" He jumped from roof top to roof top until he got to the Inazuka and saw Hana running after him.

"Don't freaking jump away from me! I could barely keep up." She wheezed.

"Oh and what if I don't?" Naruto said with a playful voice.

"I will have to punish you tonight." Hana said with a seductive voice.

"Oh really? What would you do to me." Naruto said with a even more playful voice.

Before Hana could answer Tsume said "Can you lovebirds wait until you get into the house to do this."

"How much did you hea-" Asked Hana

"Enough." Said Tsume

"When did yo-" Asked Hana

"About the time you got back." Said Tsume

As a heavy blush spread through the two lovers, Tsume broke the uncomforatable silence by saying "Hey why don't we go to a restaurant to celebrate the arrival of our newest clan member,

"Sounds good to me!" Said Naruto with a heavy blush still on his face.

"Me too." Said Hana.

"Well lets go to the ichiraku's ramen shop.

Authors notes

Sorry it took so long but I have been having some problems lately, so let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Guess whose baaaaaaaack!!! Sorry about the months of not updating, but I had to deal with the ultimate evil. Yes school! But I am older, wiser, and I have another year of English class under my belt, so looking through some of my older chapters, my grammar has improved a lot! What amazes me is that I haven't updated for a month, yet I am still getting favorite stories… Well thanks, on to the story.

It was dark. It was warm. There was something soft in his hand. There was something warm next to him. The morning of Naruto Uzumaki was bright very comfortable. He was used to sleeping on a very rough mattress that he somehow managed to get.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized the warm thing next to him was Hana, a very NAKED Hana. And the soft thing in his hand was her breast.

He quickly pulled his hand off her breast, and she sleepily said "Hey don't move that" in a playful voice. He looked down upon her gorgeous face and the memory of the previous night came back to him. And let's just say that it was one hell of a night.

Hana showed him a different side of her. A very perverted and slightly kinky side. You know just like Naruto. Turns out that the Inazuka PIONEERED the doggy style.

They were comfortable cuddling together, until the fucking alarm clock went off. Before Hana could even get to it Naruto used his Rasengan on it. Hana detected a bit of Kyuubi chakra in it as the alarm clock dissolved.

"Little violent there this morning are we?" Asked Hana in a soothing tone of voice. "I was so comfy until that blasted thing went off." Said Naruto in a bit of a growly voice. "Well we gotta get up. Today I need to be on my guard. Five bucks says that the guys are going to try and kidnap me to take me to the bachelor party" he said with a slight eye twitch.

"Well what do you say I start to teach you about the Inazuka technique today?" Said Hana. Naruto, dumbfounded, excitedly replied "That would be great!" "I'm just warning you, for the first few days it is going to be boring, we are going to be trying to teach you how to reach a slightly feral state to be able to communicate with dogs better, the born Inazuka have it within their nature and are brought up around it, but teaching a new member is going to be tough. "Has it ever been done before?" Asked Naruto. "Yes several times, but most of them had ended up in failure, but there have been several cases were it had turned out a fine new member.

"Well as long as you are teaching me I be able to do it! "said Naruto. "And as for motivation tonight I will teach you another Inazuka "style"." Said Hana as she laughed at Naruto's deep blush and slight nose bleed. "Yes, now I have a goal!" Said Naruto

Later that day

Naruto and Hana were at Naruto's old training ground sitting under a tree. Hana had just gotten done with explaining the basic principles of the Inazuka style and was about to teach help Naruto go into the feral state. "The first thing you want to do is to clear you mind of all complicated thoughts. Make you only objective to eat, sleep, and reproduce.

At the thought of reproducing Naruto's concentration fell out of line as they both had the exact same dirty thought. "Ok, try that again, but don't lose concentration this time" Said Hana, this time the blush on her face.

Naruto meditated, and meditated until he truly felt the feral state come on. He saw the world through simpler terms, he saw the pond next to him as a food source and a water source, he saw the tree behind him as a shelter, then he saw a squirrel and labeled it as food, he then started chasing after it. He just caught it in his mouth when Hana came up and hit him over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "No. No. Bad doggy, we play with the squirrels, not eat then! No, spit him out right this instant" Said Hana! "Yeah man put me down." Said the squirrel in a voice that sounded like Urr from aqua teen hunger force.

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his feral state and said "Holy shit did that squirrel just talk to me?" "Yes in the feral state you can communicate with nature, I am amazed that you got that far in one day anyway" Said Hana. "It must be the demon fox, when I borrow his power I feel exactly like that only more violent" said Naruto. "Well once you learn to control it you can be only slightly feral and still be able to communicate with nature but not be only concerned about survival.

"What time is it anyway" asked Naruto? "About 8:30" Said Hana. "Holy crap that late" asked Naruto. "You were mediating for a good long while, let's go home" Said Hana. "Good idea" said Naruto.

On the walk home Naruto asked Hana when the puppies (A/N: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW COBRA??? (inside joke to one of my readers)) were going to be born. "Any day now, somehow we didn't know she was pregnant until the last second.

Later That Day At Home

"So how did Naruto's training go today" asked Tsume "Give me details!" "Well Naruto went fully feral and tried to eat a squirrel. " Said Hana. Tsume started laughing so hard she nearly dropped the knife she was holding on her foot.

Naruto ate dinner and relaxed for a while then he went to bed and in the hallway met up with Hana. "Hey fox-kun, are you ready for your reward" she said in a sultry voice. An enormous smile spread across Naruto's face as he said "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Hana grabbed him, threw him in the room on the bed, locked to door, then leaped onto the bed and pinned Naruto down. "Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" said Hana? "Now as for the style I told you about…" her voice trailed off as she formed several hand signs. As she finished her signs a long tongue sprouted out of her mouth. "It's normally used for tasting the air after an enemy is there if the scent isn't there, but it's useful in this situation too" she said as she slowly moved down to his erect member.

She slid the newly engorged tongue down and around his organ and he moaned and squirmed with pleasure. After a while of the pleasure Naruto said "Uhhh I can't hold on any longer." He shot his load and then flipped around so he was just in front of her dripping pussy, and he said "I hope I get this right" as he formed the hand seals for the long tongue and began to return the earlier favor. She, not expecting it was very pleasantly surprised, as she had an explosive orgasm. Then he moved up her body and inserted his member into his pussy. They started moving their hips at a medium pace and they slowly got faster and faster until they both orgasmed at the exact same time and they just fell asleep in each others arms.

Ok tell me what you think, no flames constructive criticism is fine. …man I got kind of kinky in this chapter. Well I might be starting to update more now that there is only 4 and ½ days of school days left :D :D :D. hopefully this chapter will make up for the mystery of the missing lemon… sorry got distracted.


End file.
